


And These Are The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by pllxoxo



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Poly Relationship, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pllxoxo/pseuds/pllxoxo
Summary: Each chapter will be dedicated to a different liar and their relationship with each other. Kind of a character study of sorts but not quite :)





	1. Hanna Marin

**Alison DiLaurentis**

"Can I try it on?" Hanna asked timidly. Her voice was so small and quiet, she would be surprised if Ali even heard her. "Please, as if you could fit your big butt into this." Alison snorted looking at herself in the mirror. Hugging herself, Hanna blinked away her tears.

All day Ali had been in a bad mood. Today was one of those days when anyone close enough could be hit. Even Emily, her favourite, was hit with her horrible insults.

"Oh for God's sake! Stop being such a baby, Han. That's why dads leave, you know... To get away from their whining, immature brats." Ali snapped suddenly slamming her hairbrush against her dresser. At the unexpected reaction, Hanna jumped unable to keep her tears at bay.

It was like Ali knew what her hurt her. Like she had an insult at the ready for anyone, an insult that could shatter even the most self-assured person's self-esteem. 

Looking over, Alison's features soften. For a moment, she looked concerned, regretful maybe. "You know, Han, sometimes when people get angry... I mean, really angry... They say things they don't mean. Like you eat food when you're down, and people sometimes do different things." She explained suddenly.

Suddenly, it was like Ali wasn't merely 14 years old, she was 45 and had lived a long life. It was the closest thing to an apology Hanna ever got. And Hanna's heart still soars.

**Emily Fields**

"Truth or Dare, Hanna?" Noel grinned at her. It hadn't taken Hanna long to figure out that being popular although it had it perks (getting invited to parties, going shopping, boys fighting fo her affection), it also meant the likes of Noel Kahn were nosy to the endeavours of Popular Hanna Marin and her friends.

Rolling her eyes, Hanna huffed. The four of them were only here to find out more about their deceased ex-best friend but here they were, being sucked into this stupid game. "Dare, I guess." She shrugged casually.

"I dare you to kiss Emily." He smirked, a look that reminded her a little too much of Alison DiLaurentis (she's dead but that bitch still can't manage to leave Hanna alone). Ben Coogan scowled while Emily shifted uncomfortably from the attention. Meanwhile, Paige McCullers from the swim team glared at Hanna viciously.

Although Hanna felt a little nervous, she played it cool. "Whatever, perv." She sniggered. Before anyone could do or say anything, Hanna suddenly pulled Emily into a passionate kiss.

As far as kissing went, Hanna could see why so many girls (and Ben) were interested in Emily. Emily's lips weren't really something she could describe, they tasted like summer and happy endings, soft smiles and even softer words. A delightful shiver ran down Hanna's spine as Emily cautiously licked her bottom lip.

When she pulled away, Noel snorted. "Turning lesbo now?" He asked with a snigger. "So what if I am?" She retorted back. And no one said another word about it.

**Spencer Hastings**

"Ugh! I hate Math." Hanna whined flopping on Spencer's bed while the latter gave her an amused look. "It's not that hard, Han." Spencer replied softly. "Yeah, maybe not for you, genius." She huffed crossing her arms.

Chuckling lightly at the comment, Spencer put down her homework. "What I mean is, once you get the hang of it, math is an art form. It's like music or fashion, and if you listen, if you understand, it's kind of like a song." She smiled. Despite the fact that Hanna despised anything to do with math, she smiled back.

Maybe it was because Spencer's eyes light up in a way Hanna hardly ever saw. These days, when they were fighting -A and figuring out the mysteries of Rosewood, they didn't have much time to enjoy themselves.

"How much did you drink, Spence?" Hanna joked making them both laugh. And she felt at home.

**Aria Montgomery**

"I don't love Ezra." Aria said quietly. It was so sudden that Hanna almost fell out the bed they were sharing. "What?" Hanna whispered into the dark of Aria's room. "I don't love Ezra." She repeated with more conviction this time.

With a frown, Hanna turned to face her. There was nothing that lead up to the statement, in fact Hanna had thought she was asleep, Aria hadn't had a drop of alcohol. So... Why would she say it? "But you fight so hard for him." Hanna replied bewildered. Why fight for something you don't want?

"I want to love him. He's... He's my Prince Charming, forbidden fruit. Sometimes I don't get why I can't just be into it." Replied Aria. 

Suddenly (before Hanna could even think of a way to answer such a statement), Aria had a hand in her blonde hair and slammed their lips together in one easy motion. It felt like something from a spy movie, everything was life or death, a secret well kept.

And Aria tasted of tears that night.


	2. Spencer Hastings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No DiLaurentis/Hastings/Drake drama because that's too weird. But everything else is the same.

**Aria** **Montgomery**

"How does it look?" Aria slurred with an adorable grin. After a college party with Ali and the girls, the two of them had somehow ended up in Spencer's room with Aria deciding to do a Fashion Show. "Ridiculous." Spencer chuckled back looking at her half-buttoned shirt on Aria for a little too long.

As Aria stumbled on top of Spencer, a laugh died in her throat. "You look so preeeeety." Smiled Aria tackling a strand of hair behind Spencer's ear. "And you're drunk." She replied trying to gently push Aria off.

"But I always think you're preeeety, and smart, and amazing, and-and..." Aria said trailing of as she glanced not-so-subtly at Spencer's lips. "I think you need a rest." Spencer said gently. "Noooo! I don't wanna go to sleep! I'm not even that-that druuuunk." Aria whined sounding like a 5-year-old.

Snorting, Spencer shook her head. "Right and Emily can't swim." She retorted sarcastically. "I love you." Declared Aria suddenly making Spencer's heart leap in her chest. They'd said to each other a thousand times before but somehow this was different. "Get some sleep, Aria." She said as gently as possible as she finally pushed Aria off. "But I don't wanna..." Aria trailed off already asleep on Spencer's shoulder.

A sigh escaped Spencer as she ran a hand through Aria's hair. Drunk words are sober thoughts, Melissa had once told her. But in the same breath, Spencer remembered that hope brings eternal misery.

**Alison DiLaurentis**

"Pass me the lighter, will you?" Ali asked sprawled across the grass. They were in Alison backyard out of sight of anyone passing by, like their own little world. Looking up from her history paper, Spencer frowned at the joint already between Ali's lips. "You shouldn't smoke that." Spencer muttered gripping onto the lighter. 

Rolling her eyes, Alison scoffed looking up at Spencer. "Don't be such a buzzkill, Spence. I'm just having a little fun." She huffed holding out her hand expectantly.

"People who do that stuff are just trying to distract themselves." Replied Spencer remembering her mother's words as she flipped the page of her History textbook. As she looked up, Spencer noticed that Alison's eyes had darkened. No longer were they the colour of the sea but now they were a deep navy blue. 

There were a few reasons why Ali's eyes could've darkened. One, if she was aroused; two, if she was drunk; three, if she was angry; or four, if something hit a little too close to home.

"What would I need a distraction from?" Scoffed Alison in a tone that made Spencer suspect reason number four. "Did someone hurt you?" Asked Spencer suddenly as she noticed the bruises up and down Ali's tan legs. "I just tripped, now pass me the lighter." She snapped trying to snatch it off Spencer.

With a concerned look, Spencer moved her hand further back. "Do you need help Ali? Was it one of those boys you're dating? Or Jason? Or one of his fri--" She started before she was cut off by soft lips. Alison tasted of Jungle Red lipstick and cookies on the surface, but Spencer could also pick out the taste of bile and tears. Her hand was desperately grabbing onto Spencer's shirt like she was Ali's lifeline.

For a second, it all felt too good to be true. Until Alison pulled back, lighter in hand with a grin. "Thanks for the lighter, Spence." She replied lighting up her joint.

She remembers that Pip and Estella get their happy ending, but Spencer also remembers that Romeo and Juliet do not.

**Emily Fields**

"Do you still love her?" Spencer asks suddenly, she's not sure what prompts the question but Emily's face doesn't change. "Do you?" Emily asked back turning away from the calm sea to Spencer's curious face.

And Spencer thinks of that night just out of sight, in their own little world. Puffs of smoke and Jungle Red hiding the bile and tears on her ruby red lips. She thinks of summers spent giggling about boys and talking about bikini's, the name that's on both their lips that they don't dare say and the eyes lingering a little too long to be friendly.

"Yes." Spencer whispers and Emily whispers back, "Always." 

A weight's lifted off Spencer chest and she remembers her mother's words, 'If you trust someone, tell them nothing but the truth and you'll recieve nothing but the truth.' But she also remembers that two can only keep a secret if one of them is dead.

**Hanna Marin**

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Hanna asked in her blunt, subtly of a hand grenade way. _"I kissed a girl and I like it"_ the radio sings ironically. "Yeah." Spencer replied turning into the school parking lot. "I mean, really kissed a girl. Not like Truth or Dare." Hanna added. 

Sighing, Spencer turned off the ignition. "Alison did once. I think it was only to get a lighter off me." She replied with a shrug. "What did she taste like?" Asked Hanna reminding Spencer that Hanna had absolutely no tact or subtly. 

"On the surface, Jungle Red lipstick and cookies but under that... She had bruises on her legs." Replied Spencer not wanting to bring up any memories. But it made Spencer wonder, did Alison ever throw up in the way she taught Hanna to? Who taught her how to throw up?

Frowning, Hanna crossed her arms. "Did she taste like bile?" She asked bluntly. "I mean, she must've known how to teach me from somewhere." Hanna added.

"And tears. She tasted like bile and tears." Spencer muttered. Alison DiLaurentis was like Marilyn Monroe, she was filled with allure and oozed out sex but beneath it, both of them were two sad blonde's trying to make it in this cruel world. "Do you agree with Kate Perry?" She asked glancing at Spencer's lips with the subtly of a hand grenade.

Shifting in the driver's seat, Spencer shrugged. "I think I'd have to try it again... I mean, you can't base an opinion off one experiment." She replied looking at Hanna's lips too.

Suddenly, Hanna was pushing Spencer against the seat, lips soft against Spencer's. Hanna tasted of cupcakes and strawberry Chapstick with none of the undertones of pain and suffering. As Hanna's hand gripped Spencer's thigh it was more of a comforting gesture than a desperate one.

Alison once told her that kisses were only dealt out to those deserving. But the same girl once told her that sometimes a kiss was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything.

 

 

 


	3. Emily Fields

**Spencer Hastings**

"Hello?" Emily called out shaking slightly. She was a mere six years old and terrified. When her new friend Mandy suggested they play Hide and Seek in the woods, Emily knew it was a bad idea but here she was, completely alone and completely lost. "Hello." A soft voice called back.

Relieved, Emily ran towards the voice. Maybe they could help her out of here. The only problem was, Emily wasn't really watching where she was going and ended up falling over a tree root. Squeezing her eyes shut, Emily braced herself for a fall... But it never came. Instead, small hands wrapped securely around her stomach. Happily, Emily looked up to see who caught her. Maybe it could be a boy to take home to her Mommy and Daddy (although the thought made her squirm uncomfortably).

Looking back down at her was a pretty girl with brown hair who looked around her age. "Are you alright?" The girl asked sounding like a mini-adult. "I'm lost." Admitted Emily, her eyes pricking with tears.

"Where do you live? I can get my mom to drive us." The girl replied. It was a smart idea that Emily hadn't really thought of.

The ride to th Fields' House was a short one. Veronica Hastings sat in the front while the two girls talked animatedly in the back. Emily found out that the girl's name was Spencer Hastings, she liked _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , she had an older sister called Melissa and she knew how to play the piano. 

Although Emily felt boring in comparison, Spencer asked about her life looking genuinely interested. Gladly, Emily replied honestly until one question stumped her.

"Who ware you going to marry when you grow up?" Spencer asked. "I-I don't know... I never really thought about it." Lied Emily trying not to think about how Alison DiLaurentis would look good in a wedding dress with two little girls and one little boy running after the two of them. 

It was the first lie Emily had ever told in her whole life.

**Alison DiLaurentis**

"We should go." Alison said looking around at Andrew Campbell's ninth birthday party looking bored. "I don't think we're allowed to." Replied Emily uncertainly. "Do you trust me?" Asked Ali looking up at Emily with those big, blue eyes that made Emily's tummy feel funny. "Yes." Emily replied without a hesistation.

With a big smile, Ali took her hand. "Follow me." She said pulling Emily out of the line for the piñata. Toby Cavanaugh looked at them curiously but turned back without saying word.

Alison lead Emily past the house where all the adults were and into the woods. "Are sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked remembering the last time she was in the woods. "I thought you trusted me." Hissed Alison with her arms crossed. "Okay. Let's go, I guess." Mumbled Emily walking behind Ali as she sashayed confidently through the woods.

Grinning like the cat in Alice In Wonderland, Alison lead them to a river. "I made you something." She smiled sitting against an oak tree. Seconds later, Emily sat beside her. "What is it?" Asked Emily curiously.

"Eager much?" Joked Ali as she pulled something out of her handbag. Unfolding it, Alison handed it to Emily. It was a red paper heart elegantly cut out with the name, _'Alison DiLaurentis'_ written neatly onto it. "I don't get it." Replied Emily feeling confused. "Jason told me that a girl called Kate stole his heart and I think you might've stolen mine." Alison said softly.

At the blonde's words, Emily's heart fluttered in her chest. She'd never heard such beautiful words in her whole life. Not even when Ben Coogan told her she was pretty. 

With a soft smile, Ali leaned over giving Emily a soft kiss on the lips. She tasted like happy endings and victory, like getting an A and having the last cookie, like Christmas and the sun beaming down on her, like swimming and smiles. In short, Alison DiLaurentis tasted of perfection.

It was the first kiss Emily ever had in her whole life.

**Hanna Marin**

"Do you think I'm fat?" 

It's soft that Emily almost doesn't hear it. The trees rustle outside and the crickets make that weird creepy sound that they do. Emily could easily pretend she couldn't hear Hanna's question or that she like the other girls, had simply gone to sleep and for a second she does.

That is until, Hanna lets out an audible sigh. "I knew this camping trip was silly. You were right Ali, I did bring way too much of Nana's cookies." She says quietly, mostly to herself.

"You're not fat, Hanna." Emily whispers, hoping that Alison really is asleep. "But Ali said--" Hanna started. "Ali was wrong. You're perfect and beautiful the way you are." Interrupts Emily before she can stop herself. Hearing Hanna put herself down makes Emily feel horrible. Why does Ali have to say such nasty things sometimes?

Sniffing, Hanna turns to face Emily. "You really think so?" 

"I know so. I don't know why Ali says what she says, but she's wrong. Very wrong. And someday someone will love you because of how amazing you are." Emily replied.

(She's so caught up in comforting Hanna, that she doesn't see Ali's eyes wide open. If she had happened to look at Alison, Emily would see a single tear rolling down her face, smudging her foundation and her eyeliner in the process. She would've seen how Ali's lip quivered and she looked completely vulnerable in the dark of the tent.)

It was the first time Emily realised Alison DiLaurentis was far from perfect.

**Aria Montgomery**

"I love her too." Aria says as her and Emily as they sit at one of the outside tables at The Brew. "What are you talking about?" Emily asked turning away from the goddess which is Alison DiLaurentis. She doesn't know why she's asking the question, Emily's been caught red-handed in her secret love for girls.

But something about Aria had unnerved her, or maybe fascinated her. Maybe it was the pink stripes and how her mom would never let her make such a big statement.

"Alison. She's amazing, isn't she?" Smiled Aria softly her copy of _Pollyanna_ laying forgotten on the table. "S-she's okay, I guess." Emily muttered, her cheeks bright red. "Have you ever kissed her?" Aria asked as if they were talking about the weather instead of Emily's biggest secret. 

Her eyes widen in disbelief. Is it that obvious? "What?!" Stammers Emily startled by the question. "It's okay, I have. I think we all have. I've always wondered why she tasted of bile." Replies Aria with a smile.

Emily's eyes bug out as she stares at Aria. In all her feather earring-ed, pink haired glory, Aria was truly an unpredictable mystery.

It's unfair, really. How Aria got to get away with pink hair and a blantant attraction to girls while Emily's mom flipped out if she was out past nine.Suddenly, Aria kisses her, right there in the middle of the street for everyone to see. Aria Montgomery tastes of rainy days curled up by the fire and wide-eyed innocence.

"Emily Fields! What the hell is going on here?" Pam Fields asks marching over. Embarrassment fills Emily and she just wants the ground to swallow her up.

But for a second, Emily felt accepted for the first time in her whole life. 


	4. Aria Montgomery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four dreams, based on Aria's vivid imagination.

**Alison DiLaurentis**

"Why are you here?" Alison asked looking up from her handcuffs looking tired. "I just want to make sure you don't take the plea. You know, throw Hanna under the bus." Replied Aria looking over at the ex-Queen Bee carefully. She didn't look like a Queen in here though. Alison had bags under her eyes and looked older than merely 17 years old. Her hair was messy, not her usual perfect blonde curls and Ali's head tilted to the floor. 

A sigh escaped Alison's chapped lips. "Not like you'd believe me." She replied bitterly. It was like Alison expected for the blame to be placed on her. Aria supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Afterall, the four of them had convinced their dear friend Ali to come back only to throw her under the bus.

"Please believe me. For once." Begged Alison suddenly. The words were lodged in Aria's throat, choking her. "Why won't you believe me?" Alison yelled standing up, only to be held back by chains.

Suddenly, Alison's hair was turning gray and her teeth turning yellow. "Why can't you just be my friend?" Ali pleaded innocently. "Don't listen to her. You can't trust her, trust me." Ezra whispered in her ear. His presence was suffocating, controlling. Aria couldn't help but feel small and pathetic.

"Aria! Please, please! You got me into this mess! I forgive you, I forgive you, just please, please forgive me!" She begged, trying to get down on her knees. 

A wave of sympathy washed over Aria as she stepped closer, only for Ezra to hold her back. "It's me or her." Growled Ezra. He sounded like the Big Bad Wolf, his teeth looking suddenly menacing. Aria shot a look at Alison, who now wore a red hood with a wicket basket in hand.

Who to choose? The Big Bad Wolf or Red Riding Hood? 

Without a second thought, Aria wriggled out of Ezra's grip and towards Alison. Maybe it was the choice she should've made a long, long time ago. "Thank you." Ali whispered in her ear, gripping onto Aria like a lifeline. 

Aria woke up in Ezra's suffocating embrace. She pushed him away.

**Spencer Hastings**

"You look so beautiful." Spencer whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind Aria's ear. "You're not too bad yourself." Aria smiled back as Spencer ran a hand up and down her body. "I can't wait to get out this place. Just you and me, together." She sighed looking around at the replica of Aria's room.

It looked so similar, eerily so and Aria just wanted to go back to her real room. "Me too, Spence. And we will... Team Sparia for the win, right?" Replied Aria shakily.

"We've got this. And... And we'll be back. You'll see, we'll be back in Rosewood before we know it." Spencer smiled sadly giving Aria a soft kiss. For a second, Aria was overcome with shock before she started kissing her best friend back. She didn't care that they were in some weird torture chamber with A/Charles creepily watching them or even how Spencer got here.

All Aria could focus on was soft lips and maybe everything will be okay. Maybe if she just holds onto this a little tighter, everything will be fine. Because Spencer tastes like hope and happy endings even in a soul-sucking place like this.

But Aria wakes up sobbing. Instead of Spencer, she's clutching onto her pillow (no Charles' pillow).

**Hanna Marin**

"Let's play a game, Aria." Mona grinned at her. Aria yelled as loud as she could, only to be muffled by a gag. Beside her, Hanna laughed. "You don't speak until we tell you to." She smirked. "That is... Unless you want to die." Alison continued as she twirled the whip in her hand. 

It wasn't a whip from Indiana Jones, it was more like something from Fifty Shades of Grey. And why was Aria thinking this situation as weirdly sexual?

"Oh shut up, you love this." Spencer snorted as Aria tried to free her wrists from the handcuffs. "I bet Fitz can't even get you off." Cece (Charlotte DiLaurentis) sniggered making panic hit Aria like a train. A train where Aria is stuck in a box beside a DEAD BODY.

Rolling her eyes, Melissa snorted. "Relax. She's not going to kill you... Yet." She smirked. "Not until I'm done with you, sexy." Hanna purred in her ear as she ran a hand up her thigh.

"Save some for all of us, Han." Emily grinned kissing Aria's cheek eagerly.

Honestly, Aria has no idea what's going on. It seemed like all her best friends along with her ex-tormentors and best friend's sister had gone insane. And Aria must be a little insane too because she's oddly enjoying it in a twisted sort of way.

"Aria!" She heard a voice yell as they shook Aria. "Wh-What's going?" Aria asked sleepily. "Are you okay? You were making weird noises." A concerned Ezra replied. "What do your mean?" She asked opening her eyes confused. "You kept whimpering and talking about Hanna. Did you have a fight or something?" Ezra asked.

She decided not to talk about it, instead having a shower to wash away all thoughts of her weird dream.

**Emily Fields**

"Aria." A voice whispered in her ear. "Five more minutes." She protested turning away from the voice. There was chuckle, "Come on, time to get up." They soothed.

Frowning, Aria sat up. She recognised the voice. Emily Fields in Victoria Secret bra and panties. "Wh-What are you wearing?" Aria stuttered staring at her best friend. As she looked at Emily biting her lip, Aria felt her cheeks go red. "Victoria Secret. I wanted to surprise you." Emily replied giving her a soothing smile.

"W-with Victoria Secret?" Asked Aria confused. "Anything for my girlfriend." Smiled Emily back.

As if to prove her point, Emily leaned in without hesistation. She tasted of sunny days and candy. Lazily, Aria kissed back still confused by what was happening. Was she in an alternate dimension?

She woke up with a smile on her face. 


	5. Alison DiLaurentis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 different sides of Alison DiLaurentis

**Spencer Hastings**

Blinking, Ali took in where she was, stumbling slightly. She was drunk, beyond drunk actually. She knew that having a competition with Melissa Hastings about who could take the most shots was a bad idea. But of course, Alison could never turn down the chance to prove herself and apparently Melissa couldn't either.

"Ali?" A voice called. Grinning, Ali leaned against Spencer as she opened the door. "Your sister's the worst." Alison slurred grabbing at Spencer's sweater. "What?" Spencer asked confused. "Melissa fucking sucks." Ali reiterated.

Chuckling, Spencer helped her inside. "You're drunk." She muttered sitting Ali on the couch. "Gross. You smell like studying." Ali slurred in reply as she giggled slightly. "Are you calling me a nerd?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow. "So what if I am? Huh? What you gonna do about it?" Retorted Alison poking Spencer's chest.

"I bet you don't even know what Harry Potter is." Spencer snorted to herself rolling her eyes. "Yes I fucking do! I also know that I'm a total Slytherin and you're one too and-and there are seven Weasley's. So... So, I'm smart too, meanie." Alison whined making Spencer laugh. She's pretty sure, if Ali weren't drunk she would never admit to knowing about Harry Potter. "Stop laughing at me!" Yelled Alison with a child-like pout.

Spencer can admit Ali's a cute drunk. Alison can also admit Spencer might be a Slytherin too, but she's a better Slytherin than her.

**Hanna Marin**

"Like what you see?" Alison smirked running a hand up and down Sean's arm. Hanna glared at her friend, Ali knew she liked Sean, Hanna had talked about it all of last week. Yet here she was, flirting with Hanna's crush. "Um... It's, it's good. You look nice." He blushed stumbling over his words.

Hanna could never get a boy or anyone, to act like that around her. But Ali made Sean blush like it was nothing, she wasn't even trying. 

"Ali can I talk to you? Alone?" Hanna asked anxiously. Sure she was annoyed, but it was still _Alison DiLaurentis_. With a scoff, Ali rolled her eyes. "I'll be back, babe." She said to Sean seductively. Alison hardly spared Hanna a look, walking into a spare room knowing Hanna was following.

Hanna perched on the bed awkwardly. She didn't really know what to say. _Hey Ali, can you stop flirting with the guy I don't even have a chance with. Hi Ali, can you not make my chances to be with a guy who's never even talked to me even lower?_

"Well?" Ali snapped looking pissed off. Why had Hanna even bothered? "Nothing. Nothing, go have fun." She muttered looking at the ground instead of Ali's face. Alison's way too pretty, skinny face. Alison's face who had boys and even a couple of girls eager to hook up with her.

A sigh escaped Alison's lips. "You're being a little over-dramatic, you know. Just because you have a weird obsession with Sean, that doesn't mean I can't talk to him." She sneered crossing her arms. 

"I'm sorry, Ali. I-I... I'm just being silly." Hanna replied nervously. Rolling her eyes, Ali scoffed. "Yeah, you're right. You really are making a big deal out of nothing, like always." Ali retorted. As Hanna looked down at the bed, she blushed. Maybe Ali was right. She was just being stupid, dumb, immature.

Clearly, Ali wasn't immature. She always seemed to know what she was talking about, even in Math class. "I know." Hanna agreed. Now, Ali was ranting. Hanna couldn't hear what she was saying, the beer making her feel woozy.

Suddenly, she was throwing herself forward. The fist thing Hanna noticed was how she tasted. Like a mature adult drink, Jungle Red lipstick, minty mouthwash and something else... Like that time Hanna was kneeling in front of the toilet. After a second, to Hanna's surprise, Ali was grabbing onto her sweater. Desperately almost.

"Kiss Sean like that, and you might actually have a chance." Ali smirked as she picked up a red solo cup, and strutted out leaving Hanna dazed on the bed. 

Did that really happen?

**Emily Fields**

"What are you reading?" Emily whispered as she sat opposite Alison. It was a free period for both of them, which meant lounging in the library. With a smirk, Ali looked up. "You wouldn't like it." Replied Ali closing the book as she rooted around her bag.

Curiously, Emily peeked at the cover. _Long Fatal Love Chase._ "Why not?" She asked, hanging onto Ali's every word. "There's no happy ending, the girl dies." Ali explained pulling out her lipstick.

Nodding, Emily pulled out her own book. _The Glad Game._ "Wanna taste?" Ali teased as Emily looked over.

Emily read _Long Fatal Love Chase_  2 years later. Ali was right, she hated it.

**Aria Montgomery**

Alison was weird. Or maybe how Aria thought about Ali was weird. Aria could probably write a story just about her beauty, which is probably not how you should think about friends. Especially when said friend is changing outfits right in front of you. 

"Ooh, this is nice. Where'd you get from?" Alison grinned looking at one of Aria's bras. Which is probably not a question to ask your friend. But as Aria said, Alison was weird. She was... Alison. That's really the only way to describe the mystery which was the girl holding her bra.

Aria shifted uncomfortably. "My mom took me to Rose Blosom. She said I was old enough so she'd get me one." She replied awkwardly. "Yeah, they do good bikini's there." Ali agreed casually taking her bra off like it was normal.

"That's where I got mine from." Blurted out Aria, wanting to impress Ali. "It looks nice on you." She smirked like she knew Aria wanted to impress her. "Thanks." Aria replied blushing slightly and why was she blushing? Smiling about your friend in your bra is probably the weirdest thing in the world. 

But, Aria reasoned, it was probably even weirder to wear your friend's bra in the first place. So really, Alison was the weird one. "I know you want to kiss me." Alison said turning to Aria. Which was another thing not to say to your friend.

At this point, Aria was way past what she should do. So, she stood up and closed the distance.

The first thing Aria tasted was Jungle Red, bubblegum and Mrs. Field's apple pie. Under that, was the taste Aria got when she was sick. The most surprising part of the kiss was Alison kissing back as she tangle a hand in Aria's hair. Even more surprising, Ali actually licked Aria's bottom lip.

It was definitely not what friends were supposed to do (and Aria didn't care one bit).


End file.
